Code Multiverse
by AwesomeFanFictionAuthor
Summary: The Katty Griffin series redone. The Lyoko warriors make a mysterious disappearance. A superfan enters the universe of her favorite show. Xana's moved his sights to much larger things than simply the Earth. I present to you, Code Multiverse
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, guess what, I've officially been on for a year, and what a long year it's been, but this isn't where imma make a big speech for 1 year anniversary, nah, that'll be on fb on my birthday xD ok, you people don care bout that probably. Anyway, to celebrate I'm revamping my very first fanfiction, it's gonna be awesome, trust me :) I do not own code lyoko, any of it's character's, sets, whatever, I own only what my lil ol head has come up with. Now, without further ado Katty Griffin series take 2: Code Multiverse**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"Einstein, you're gonna kill us!"<em> Ulrich complained.

"Sorry but you guys are way out of practice. If you wanna have a chance at fighting Xana you're going to have to train. Now hit the targets, and give it some hustle!" I said into my headset, then typed in the command to materialize targets onto Lyoko. These targets were just something I whipped up to help training, they looked somewhat like Xana's Hornets except the eye of Xana was replaced by a bull's eye and they were blue. On the screen I saw the targets flying around for a few seconds before one by one they disappeared, being destroyed by one of the guys.

"Nice job." I congratulated.

_"Thanks Jeremie, are we done yet? It's lunch time!"_ Odd griped.

"One lap around the sector, **then** we break for lunch." there was silence for a second then.

_"Umm...Jeremie." _Yumi said, also there was some laughing in the background.

"What, what is it?"

_"Odd's halfway across the sector already!"_ Ulrich said, bursting into laughter.

_"What? I'm hungry!"_ Odd pouted.

_"Odd, you're __**always**__ hungry!" _Aelita teased.

_"Got that right princess, now COME ON! I want lunch!"_

"Come on guys, sometime today?"

_"Right." _They all said, then were off.

I sat back, it would take them a while to get all the way around the sector. I missed this, sitting at the supercomputer, training my friends, the secret double life, saving the world. It was about a month ago when our team had to be formed again. Aelita and I were on a date, well, not really a date, I mean, if you count being in my dorm and talking about the latest in computers as a date, then yeah, we were on a date. Anyway we were talking when suddenly we both heard my computer beeping. We both jerked around and saw the superscan had picked up a red tower. I guess I'd just been too lazy to turn of the superscan.

"I-i...is that..." Aelita had stuttered. I checked it and the scan was indeed accurate.

"Yeah...this is the real deal..." I replied.

"But...that's impossible!" Aelita said in disbelief.

"I know...but..there it is. We should check it out, call Yumi."

"Ok." Aelita called Yumi while we slipped out of the dorm building, stopping at Ulrich and Odd's room. I knocked on the door before opening it. Ulrich was fast asleep, he probably still had those earplugs, and Odd...wasn't there...I shook Ulrich awake.

"Uh..hn...h-hey Jeremie...what's up?" Ulrich yawned.

"A Xana attack. Where's Odd?"

"Wait...wha...?"

"There's a Xana attack, I don't know how but...come on." I urged.

"WHAT?" Ulrich sat up with a jolt. Then he looked around. "Where's Odd?"

"That's what we're asking you!" meanwhile Aelita was calling Yumi.

"Oh...well...I dunno. Do ya think Xana coulda kidnapped him or something?" we all exchanged a glance before Aelita hung up and said.

"Yumi's on her way, let's get that tower deactivated asap."

"Right." The two of us replied.

We met Yumi on the main floor of the factory, we hadn't been here so long, all of us were looking around, it really brought memories back, such memories that might take the form of a clip show if this were TV.

"Do we know how this happened?" Yumi asked.

"No clue, we just got here." Ulrich answered.

"And Odd?"

"Hasn't answered his phone."

"I can track his cellphone from the computer. Let's get down there." I said, we all filed into the old elevator which slowly, creakily, brought us down to the lab.

"Ya know what, on second thought, I'll warm up the computer with Aelita while the two of you go to the supercomputer room to check it out, maybe get some hint as to how the supercomputer managed to get back on." I said, going over to my chair, it was just as comfy as ever. The elevator door closed and I started up the virtualization program as well as something to track Odd's phone down. It's like riding a bike, once you learn programming, ya don't forget. Just then I got a phone call from Ulrich.

"Yea?"

_"Jeremie, you have to come down to the supercomputer room right now."_

"Is it something bad...?"

_"Just...come..."_

"Uh...ok." I hung up and went down to the supercomputer, and there, lieing there with a hand on the on off switch, was Odd.

"Um...Odd...?" I poked him and he woke up a bit.

"Oh...hi Jeremie...just had the weirdest dream...I went to the factory and turned on the supercomputer, and..."

"Well your dream came true. Good job!" Yumi said in frustration.

"Say wha..." he asked.

"Look around you Odd." Ulrich said. He did so.

"Hey...what'm I doing in the supercomputer...? Am I still dreaming?"

"No Odd, you turned on the supercomputer and freed Xana." Yumi said, severely ticked at Odd.

"WHAT? I'M SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Odd jumped up and tried to defend himself.

"Well-" Yumi started but I interrupted.

"It doesn't matter right now. We'll go deactivate the tower then turn off the supercomputer for good." I said. We did just that, we assume the attack was Odd's dream, also, I'm not sure what, but Xana did something so that we can't turn the supercomputer off, jammed the switch or something. So we had been fighting off Xana while and trying to kill him again.

_"Hey Einstein, aren't you supposed to be watching a scan or something?" _Odd's voice came from my headphones. Yeah, we'd been pretty ticked at him but understood, it wasn't his fault really, was it?

"Umm, yeah Odd, I'm watching it, why?"

_"Well it must be busted or something because there's an activated tower right here, but I think Xana might have gone colorblind."_

"Huh?"

_"This is so weird, Jeremie, the tower is black."_ Yumi said

"Black?" I asked. They all replied with 'mhms' "Aelita, can I get a visual?"

_"Sure, no problem."_ she replied, and a window opened up showing what Aelita was seeing at the moment which was a tower that did indeed have a black aura around it.

"Well that's a new one..." I said to myself. "Aelita could you go to the interface and collect data from it, send it to me, then deactivate it?"

_"Alright."_ she said, then the window with the tower closed and on the map I saw her entering it. This tower could either be really really good or really really bad...besides, having new info like this just excites me.

_"Ummm Jeremie, it won't let me access anything...and there's this strange symbol...and...and...and..."_ Just then in the background I heard a rumbling it got louder and louder and then I heard everyone screaming. I panicked, what was going on? The screen went blank except for a blue glowing crescent with stray curvy lines hanging from a small orb, it shown intensely and the rumbling and screams got louder, as did the beating of my heart!

And then it was gone..everything, the screen returned to normal and the tower was deactivated...but...everyone was gone too...not on the Holomap, not picked up in the scanners...they had simply...vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>woooooeeeeeeoooooo suspense xD Anyways, with this up tomorrow night I will be deleting my original story, so if ya wanna read that junk do so tomorrow, k, hope ya loved it an review, baiiii<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY, HEY YOU GUYS o3o Thought I forgot about this story but I didn't...I was just...distracted...yea, that's it ^^" Anyways I own Katie and Ana and the rest goes to MoonScoop. ENJOY! **

* * *

><p>My dad pulled up to the curb in front of Galaxy Academy.<p>

"Bye daddy." I said, giving him a quick hug then getting out of the car. The first thing I noticed was that it was a bit cooler here in Cocoa Beach than down in south Florida, though it was just as humid, unfortunately. The school looked, nice, I guess. I was the new kid though...most people started to come here in sixth grade and already had a bunch of friends. I was in the eighth grade and didn't know anyone. Ok, not entirely true, there was my friend Ana Rose who was my best friend in kindergarten. She was here.

Anyways the only reason I was here was because my parents got a new job as some sort of computer programers for NASA. I got my suitcases out of the trunk.

"Sure you don't want me to help you with those?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Don't worry about me, dad, I'll be fine." I replied.

"Ok. Have a great day!" Dad said, driving off.

"Yeah, sure, ok, great day..." I mumbled. I had a bit of a problem fitting into a new crowd. As I mentioned Ana was the only person I knew here, and who said she'd even remember me after the years that we'd had little to no contact with each other. On the other hand I didn't want my dad sticking around.

I picked my suitcases up from the sidewalk and turned around, and saw Ana running toward me.

"Katie! It's been so long!" Ana yelled, running up and hugging me. I nearly tripped and fell from the force of the hug. Ana stepped back and looked me over.

"You haven't changed a bit." she said, smiling. _But you sure have, in looks, anyway. _I thought to myself, she was all...fashionable. She dressed for looks instead of comfort, like I did with my t-shirt, jeans, and flip flops.

"It's great to see you, Ana." I would have been more enthusiastic but I was tired.

"The principal gave me your key and schedule. There's orientation in the afternoon." Ana said, handing me a key card and a slip of paper. I took them and slipped them into my pocket.

"So I guess you'll want to-"

"Sleep." I interrupted

"Well, I was going to unpack but that works too." Ana said, I chuckled slightly, then picked up my bags and walked, Ana lead the way. When we got to the room I collapsed on the bed and slept for a while.

When I woke up it was time to start heading over to orientation. It was highly boring, I just kinda sat there, listening to the principal who's name escapes me. He mostly went over the school code of conduct and stuff. I tried making jokes about him but some teachers told me to be quiet.

That night I couldn't really sleep, having had that really long nap, so I watched a marathon of Code Lyoko. Did I mention I'm probably one of the biggest fans of that show? Well yeah, that.

"Remember in elementary school when this was on the first time?" I asked Ana.

"Yeah, I guess." She was busy texting someone.

"Don't you wanna watch, come on, it's cool."

"Nah, I'm good."

"You sure?"

"No offense, but it seems kind of stupid..."

"Oh..."

"Yeah."

We sat in silence for a minute, on the tv Jeremie was explaining some long drawn out thing.

"So how have things been?" I asked.

"Good, good, can't complain. You?"

"Everything's been fine." I chuckled slightly, then was silent again. This was...awkward, we hadn't seen each other in so long and now we were part of two separate worlds, so to say. All our conversation so far had been shallow.

Ana fell asleep while I was watching Echos, after it was over I turned off the light and stared out the window. I couldn't fall asleep right away, I never had been able to, couldn't get my brain to shut up. Echos...what happened to the warriors after that? I mean, one could assume they went on with their normal lives, or did they have to fight Xana off again? Was Franz truly dead, and Anthea? I'd seen many ideas written from various fans but with no season five being made anytime soon, one could never actually know.

I looked out the window. It wass weird how close to some of the old space research buildings were. One of them...

"Hey...that kinda looks like..." I whispered. I got closer to the window, one of the buildings looked like the silhouette of the factory from Code Lyoko...I looked over at Ana, she was fast asleep. I found a piece of paper and wrote a note down:

_Ana,_

_Gone Explorin'_

_Cover for me if Ed comes, I should be back by midnight._

_-KG_

Ed, of course, was what one could call the real life version of Jim Morales. In fact, he even had the same kind of pun in his name. Jim the gym teacher, Ed the phys ed teacher. Weird...

Anyways, I put it on my pillow and slipped out the window, which was easy since my room was on the first floor. I breathed in the night air. Everything has a different feel at night...quieter, yet at the same more alive...I made my way off campus and into town, keeping my eyes on the building that looked like the factory. Unfortunately, I could find no secret sewer tunnel at the time, so I had to use the streets.

When I got there and went inside I saw it was even more like the factory on the inside than it looked on the outside. Sure, it didn't look exactly alike but it was a large open floor, where I could see anyways, with an old elevator across from me. I got into the elevator. It was old, but it didn't seem quite as old as the factory's elevator, it seemed much more...modern. I went down and what should I find but the thing everyone would expect me to, since this is not a very surprising part of the story, the lab with the supercomputer.

However, even though you are probably not shocked, I was. I had a spazz attack, this was quite literally a dream come true. What's more the supercomputer was turned on. I went up to it and there was a window open, a chatbox. The picture next to the text was Aelita in her season four outfit, like in the show when people messaged each other. There actually was a message...

_SOS. Me and my friends have been captured by something unknown. We don't think it's Xana. We're being held in some sort of prison. I somehow managed to send out this message to the nearest supercomputer that had scanners and the capability to connect to Lyoko. Please help us. Follow the instructions below to connect this supercomputer to the virtual world of __Lyoko and set up a delayed virtualization. Go find large glowing metal tubes with the doors open and step inside. There will be a drop of about 10 feet. When you get there ask for Jeremie, if nobody answers, wait, he'll come, keep calling for him. If you don't want to come save us you don't have to, but please find someone who is, we don't know how much time there is left._

_~Aelita Schaeffer_

Below there were step by step instructions on how to connect to Lyoko and start a delayed virtualization. I blinked...was this...for real? The only real way to find out would be to try it out and see if I ended up on Lyoko. Was I willing, of course, I was more than willing! First thing it said to do was check what this Supercomputer was connected to on the web. It wanted me to check the coordinates of what it connected to inside the network and change it to the coordinates of Lyoko. I opened the window that showed the coordinates, and...they matched up to Lyoko's exactly. So...this was already connected to Lyoko then? Not that I should have been surprised, this was so much like the Supercomputer from Code Lyoko, I mean...I shoulda seen that coming, really.

Well, with that whole set of directions out of the way, I went right to the delayed virtualization. I set it up just as the note instructed and it worked. I went down two floors, and there were the scanners, three of them, just like the show. I got into one of them and was virtualized onto Lyoko. When I landed, I noticed three things. One, my sense of smell and need to breathe were gone, two, unlink the show, there was no background music here, and three, I was in the Forest Sector.

"The Forest Sector...where the winds of new beginnings blow...or something like that." I muttered to myself, paraphrasing the description of New Bark Town. Yes, I'm also a Pokemon fan. I was near the lake with the logs and I saw my reflexion. I was wearing a cream colored long sleeved shirt and pants with golden bands at the waist, ankles, and arms. There were golden threads weaved into my clothing that came together as the chain for a necklace with a charm about the size of a ping pong ball that was a purpley blue. I pulled out a sword from a sheath in my waste band that also had the golden wire like threads and larger gem near the center.

"Strange...I would have sworn my color would be blue..." I said, then remembered what the note said. "JEREMIE!" I yelled. A few seconds went by with silence, I was about to call again but someone answered.

_"Aelita...?" _

"Uh, no...Sorry, I'm not Aelita." I said, instantly recognizing Jeremie's voice. "She sent me here though. The name's Katie Griffin and I'm gonna be a Lyoko warrior and go rescue your buddies."

_"You're...what...How are you even here?"_

"Well, ya see, I followed the instructions from the note Aelita left on the Supercomputer-"

_"What Supercomputer!"_

"The one in Coco Beach of course. Not your Coco Beach, though, the from the live action world." I said.

_"...Live action?"_

"A different dimension than this one, or I guess this would be neutral territory."

_"This is completely crazy! You're completely crazy!" _Jeremie exclaimed.

"That may be, but here I am. I mean, how else would I have gotten here?" I said.

_"You...could be a trick of Xana..." _That stumped me, because Xana lies, and really...I didn't have any proof that I was for real.

"Uh...I don't know how to prove I'm not." I said.

_"Hm...I believe you..." _Jeremie said.

"Why?" I asked in disbelief that he trusted me.

_"Xana would have had an excuse." _Jeremie said, chuckling a little. _"Can you go to the nearest Tower so I can at least see this new mystery warrior. It's a little south of your location. I'll send you a vehicle."_

"Can it be the Overboard pleeeaaase." I've wanted to ride the Overboard my whole life of knowing it existed, you don't even know.

_"Uh...sure. How do you know what the Overboard is though?"_

"Well...ya see in my dimension, this one is a TV show. So yeah, I know all about your guy's war against Xana and Franz Hopper and Project Carthage and stuff. It makes me a perfect warrior! You don't have to explain how stuff works, because I already know. I know what kind of thing I'd be getting into too, and I'm totally ok with it." Jeremie was silent, and then the Overboard appeared.

_"...This is crazy...Why are you so comfortable with this?"_

"Einstein...this has been my dream for a really long time, and I more than welcome strange things." I said, getting on the Overboard. I'd always wondered how exactly this thing worked. How I saw it there were two theories on the subject, one, pressure pads and foot controls, or two, telepathy. Since I didn't see any buttons or anything I figured it was telepathic, so I willed it to go forward. It did...I didn't...I fell flat on my butt.

"Hehehe, don't worry, I got this." I said. I got back on the Overboard, and this time I lurched forward and wobbled on it awkwardly, but I rode it. I was doing ok, so I willed it to go faster. It leaped forward and...well...I crashed into a tree.

_"I take it you don't skateboard or snowboard or surf much."_

"Try not at all..." I laughed sheepishly. "But I'll learn how to ride this!"

_"How about you just walk." _Jeremie said.

"Yeah, ok." I laughed. I walked the rest of the way to the Tower.

_"Hm...interesting. Mind if I do a full scan?" _Jeremie said as I opened an interface on the second floor of the tower. Not gonna lie, I couldn't understand a thing on there, just looked like a bunch of symbols and figures and numbers and letters. It was really shiny though.

"Nah, go ahead." I said. "I stand still and close my eyes, like a scanner, right?"

_"Uh...yeah. In the center dot of the platform." _Jeremie replied. I nodded and stood in the center. I felt myself being lifted off the ground and saw light, just like being virtualized, but not as bright. After...I wanna say a minute, though really I couldn't tell how much time had passed. I guess Lyoko does that to people. When it was done I landed gently on the ground.

_"That's so strange. You're essentially the same as us but there are some interesting differences, like forehead size."_

I laughed. So much.

"Yeah, like I said, different dimension. By the way, how have you managed to fight Xana without the Lyoko warriors? Also how long has it been since you...ya know, defeated Xana the first time. I mean, you obviously didn't succeed which sucks but...yeah..." I trailed off.

_"Two years since we thought we beat him. About a year ago since they disappeared. I've been fighting by myself...but there hasn't been much of a fight, after the rest were captured, Xana just...disappeared. There are still a few attacks here and there, but nothing I couldn't handle with a little training."_

"Weird...you'd think Xana would take the opportunity to launch a full scale invasion. No offense but you aren't exactly a threat Jer, especially by yourself."

We were both quiet for a second. It was awkward...I knew him...but I was just some kid who'd popped in with an impossible but true story.

"Uh, well, listen...you may be able to fight Xana single-handed, but I'm not that awesome so...I think we're gonna need a few more members to the new Lyoko team. I have a friend who'd be good for the part, but we'll need more than two. You know anyone?" Jeremie began to speak but I cut him off. "Never mind, I know most of the people in your dimension, I'll think about it and bring you back my ideas tomorrow."

_"Uh...um...ok." _He stammered.

"Great! Now...would it work if you devirtualized me or do I go find some monsters, or...?" I asked.

_"No...I can handle it. I just have to improvise." _Jeremie said. Over the intercom I could still hear him typing...and then I could feel myself begin to disintegrate..pixels peeled off my body, and then...I was falling out of the scanner...it wasn't cartooney...I was in the right place. I blacked out for a few minutes, having been completely drained by the process. A few minutes later I woke up and made my way back to my room.

I climbed in through the window...there was a noise from Ana's side of the room, but I hadn't seen her in so long that I didn't know if that was normal, or I'd woken her up. I looked at the time...1 am...I said I'd be back by midnight, but oh well. I flopped down on my bed and litterally fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you loved it. I actually had people watch me write the last 2 pages or so of this, wheeeeeeeeeee also what do you guys want updated next (though I think I know the answer already) CL Rewind or Code Revenge? REVIEW o3o<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, it's late, but I did it, 5 updates in a...waking period. I own Katie and Ana, none of the other things**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>I was in space, deep space. There were stars and galaxies everywhere, it was beautiful. I saw Katie flying across, she was wearing some sort of cool armor. There was this fog...formless...black thing. I wouldn't have been able to tell the difference between it and the rest of space if it weren't a different texture. Katie flew towards the thing and it flew toward her. It formed into a man with short black hair and gray eyes wearing a cape and armor somewhat like Katie's. Katie drew a sword that glowed and so did he. It was kinda like light sabers except more sword-like. They fought hard, the lack of gravity didn't seem to bother either of them. She threw a punch, he caught it, and she disappeared in a wisp of light blue and dark purple smoke. Then the figure turned toward me, it looked at me. My vision blacked out and I saw red symbols, red symbols everywhere, then the man was there, he lunged at me.<em>

I woke up with a start. I was sweating. I rarely dreamed, but when I did, it was very very realistic. I looked over at Katie's bed to see if I'd woken her up at all and was surprised to see she wasn't there at all! My eyes widened, had she been taken by the shadow man thing? I jumped out of bed and looked over, there was a note on her bed.

_Ana,_

_Gone Explorin'_

_Cover for me if Ed comes, I should be back by midnight._

_-KG_

I looked at the time, 12:30. Of course, this was Katie we were talking about. I lay back down and closed my eyes but couldn't sleep. Katie hadn't changed a bit...that wasn't necessarily all good. She didn't seem to have grown up any since I'd last seen her. She was still stuck in her little cartoony world. She didn't really take things seriously and I don't think she understood the whole concept of being girly...and...doing stuff? My thoughts drifted off and before I knew it my alarm went off. It was morning.

"Morning Ana!" Katie said, she was awfully chipper for the morning, as I recalled she wasn't a morning person.

"You seem happy..." I said, not fully awake.

"Why shouldn't I be, it's a great day!"

"Where were you last night anyways?" I yawned and sat up, rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, and started to gather my things to go to the showers.

"Oh...you noticed I was gone? You were asleep when I came back." She laughed nervously a little. I looked at her sitting there with a masked guilty expression.

"You...you were out with a guy weren't you?" I accused.

"What?" She blushed.

"You're blushing, it must be true!"

"Ugh...no. I hate when people say that. It's not that I was with anyone, it's just awkward to be accused of it. There was a guy, but not in the way your thinking!" Katie got all of her stuff, she had a lot less than me.

"...Was he cute?" I asked. She facepalmed then started to walk. "Silence means yes!"

"I'm walking away now!" She called from down the hall, still walking.

We had mostly the same classes, at lunch I had Katie sit with me and my friends. She sat at the edge of the table and kind of kept to herself. One of my friends, Jamie, took an interest in Katie, they talked to each other quite a bit and ignored the rest of the group.

After school we were hanging out in our room when Katie suddenly got up.

"Come on, I have something to show you." She said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Judging by what you're like, something that will get me put in a mental hospital. Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Uhhhhhh...I don't think I want to."

"Yes you do! Just trust me ok?" I said, then took her by the arm and dragged her out of the building. We went into town and up to the Factory.

"Now this is the Factory!" she said.

"What does it make?" I asked, she just kinda laughed. "Why are you laughing?"

"It isn't a factory, it's some old research facility!" She said

"But you just said-"

"Out of habit, and it's our 'the factory' even though it isn't an actual factory! Get it?"

"...No...No I don't."

"Well maybe if you payed attention. Wanna save the world with me?"

"What?"

"I said, do you want to save the world with me." she asked again.

"Um...sure?" I said, she looked at me seriously for a second.

"I'm not even kidding, the whole world is in danger, we can save it together though."

"By going green?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, by going digital." she said matter of factly. Then she ran into the building into an elevator. "You coming?"

"Uh sure...won't we get in trouble, though?"

"There'll be a lot more trouble for everyone if we don't do anything. Besides, I have my childhood heros to save."

"What?" the elevator doors closed and we went down.

"Remember how you said Code Lyoko was stupid?" The doors opened, like she'd timed it, we were in a metal plated room with a huge computer and hologram in the middle with lots of wires and stuff. "Well, here it is. Real life Supercomputer with Lyoko and Jeremie Belpois ready to virtualize us both. Now you can tell them they're stupid they're stupid to their faces.

"This...it's...what?"

"I don't know how it got there, but I've been to Lyoko. There was a boy last night, Jeremie, but he wasn't even in the same dimension as me!"

"...Ok but I still think you need a boyfriend."

"No I don't. Now do ya wanna come with me or not? We can save the world and have cool weapons and superpowers and fight monsters!" I could tell she was getting really excited.

"I better come with, just to make sure you don't do something stupid." I laughed and she just beamed. She sat down at a seat in front of the Supercomputer and talked into it.

"Alright Jer, she's on board. Start up the process!" She then dragged me into the elevator again and we went down to a room with big metal tubes, I remembered this part. You got in the tubes and got sent to the computer animated place. I stepped in the tube and heard a boy's voice from nowhere.

_"Transfer Katie, transfer Ana. Scanner Katie, scanner Ana. __Virtualization!"_ I felt a rushing and when I opened my eyes I fell in what looked like a non-detailed and only purple mountain.

"Why are the rocks purple?" I asked.

"Um...purple mountain majesty?"

I looked down at myself, I was dressed in all black, like a ninja.

"Hey look, I'm a ninja! And you, you're..." I looked at Katie, trying to figure out what she was supposed to be.

"I'm a Katie. There's no other word for it!"

_"Alright, now we have your friend. Ana, this is Lyoko, we want your help to find my friends, the Lyoko warriors."_

"Somebody using a black Tower captured them." Katie said, the she paused, looked at the ground, perplexed, and spoke again. "Jeremie, I see a path on the ground." I looked where she was looking but could find nothing. "It's golden and glowing."

_"That may be your Lyoko ability. Where does it lead?"_

"Who's that voice Katie?" I asked.

"It's Jeremie." She looked at me, surprised I would ask such a question. "It leads directly into the Digital Sea."

_"I'll look into it..."_

"Anyways, Jeremie, like I was saying before. I think there should be a few people from your world too. Get a sort of multidimensional thing going, ya know?"

_"Who do you suggest?"_

"Well William would be an obvious choice. He knows how to fight and he's already been scanned anyways. My second choice though...Hiroki. He's really resourceful, plus don't you think he'd like to know what **actually **happened to his sister?"

_"Yeah...those sound ok...You want to come induct them tomorrow?"_

"Sure."

"Would someone PLEASE tell me what's going on?" I exclaimed.

Over the next half hour or so Katie and Jeremie attempted to explain Xana, Lyoko, and everything that had happened up to that point to me. The only thing that really caught my attention was the symbol. The symbol. It was the same one. In my dream...Katie had been fighting Xana...and disappeared...

"Are you sure we should be doing this? It can't be safe." I said.

"It'll be fine, you'll see! We're gonna make an awesome team, you and I!" she hugged me...should I have told her about my dream? No, I'd just have her back, let her have fun with it, it was her dream, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>And thus, I went to sleep, goodnight , and thanks for the great time. Please review me lots of pillows and blankets?<br>**


End file.
